Interlock
by breezered
Summary: Interlock: to fit into each other, as parts of machinery, so that all action is synchronized. "You're much more attractive from a distance when I don't have to hear your kelpy thoughts."-AC "Sorry, you're right, chimeras are somewhat of a big deal."-PJ. Percabeth onshot compilation.
1. Of Letters, Flicking, and Molding

Percy had been looking for a pen in Annabeth's backpack. That was it. They were in his room at his mom and Paul's apartment, and Percy was bored, and Riptide was useless as a real pen, so he was searching for one in his girlfriend's bag - a satchel full of secrets and gum. Annabeth liked gum.

Honesty, he was only looking for a pen. But he pulled out a pier of carefully folded paper. And his curiosity got the better of him. He made sure Annabeth was busy, and he unfolded it, and began reading.

* * *

Dear Percy,

Oh Gods, what am I doing? This is so, so dumb. I'm just going to stop and crumple this thing up and burn it and throw the ashes into the wind.

Okay, no, I can do this. Am I a daughter of Athena or not?

I miss you, Seaweed brain. A lot. Like...a lot more than I can put down in words, and it isn't just because I'm dyslexic.

I feel empty. Cold. Lost. Alone.

You always make things so much more difficult than they have to be, you know that? A simple winter break just couldn't stay simple, could it? You're such an ass.

Sometimes I just think that maybe if I jumped into the ocean and let myself sink down, down, down, you'd appear out of nowhere and save me.

Unfortunately, I know that wouldn't happen and that instead I would die, and imagine how much of a piss off that would be for you if you still remembered me.

I know Jason pretty much has all of his memories back now, but maybe you won't - because Hera hates me and you, so she would totally do that. She's kind of a bitch that way, isn't she?

But for the love of Zeus, Percy, come back. I haven't been functioning without you. I don't eat, I can't sleep anymore, I'm paler than Nico - not that you would know who he is now - and I can barely manage to remember to shower I'm so focused on finding you and building the Argo II.

I made a new friend. Her name is Piper, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. I know what you're thinking. Aphrodite? But she's really cool. Down to earth, and she's fun. She isn't quite Thalia, but that's fine.

Yeah, there were some changes that happened after you...left. New kids showed up with a Roman guy named Jason. He's your counterpart, we think. So hopefully that means you're in the Roman camp. Him, Piper, and Leo.

Leo's a great kid, kind of mega-ADHD, and a lot scrawnier than you, but he's good with machines. Of course, I don't want to be stuck just helping the kid out all the time.

Jason is very Roman. Stoic, dependable, down to business. Hmm, sounds like the perfect boyfriend...I'm just kidding, Percy, don't get your panties in a twist - besides, he and Piper are too cute to even think about breaking up. Like how Rachel describes us, but we're more fun, apparently.

We're a team, you and me. And it isn't just because we're dating, but because of everything. In a fight, we read each other's minds. We finish each others sentences. I have no clue how you'll stay alive without me out there, and vice versa. I feel like I'm missing half my skill, my body - only a fraction of my mind, though. You're a seaweed brain. I'm the brains of our outfit, you're the brawn and magical powers. Well, I'm also somewhat brawny - anyways, I rest my case.

I hope you don't mind, but I think I've stolen about half of your wardrobe - from camp and home. Gods, I sound like an awful stalker girlfriend...but they smell like you, Percy, and it's just so...comforting. Your mom still hasn't changed your sheets, so when I stay there on the occasional weekend I sleep in your bed, and I'm surrounded by your scent, and I know it sounds creepy and horribly overly-attached, but I sleep my best like that.

Chiron says you're fine, you can handle yourself. I know, I know - you're perfectly able to survive. But I am so worried for you, Seaweed Brain. Please, be alive when we come for you. I swear to the gods, if you are dead when I find you, there will be Hades to pay. Hope you like the Fields of Punishment, babe.

Oh my Gods I called you babe...in a letter. Maybe I'll try that on you in person - just kidding. Ew, gross couple names.

I should stop writing. I don't even have anywhere to send this. I guess I'll just keep it in my bag or something.

Be safe, Percy.

I love you, you stupid, directionally-challenged Kelp Face.

Annabeth, aka Wise Girl, aka your girlfriend who just really wants you to come home right now. Please.

* * *

Percy read the letter and a huge grin stretched across his face. He looked over at his girlfriend leaning against the headboard of his bed, furiously sketching a blueprint for some temple or another - he really just didn't listen when she tried to explain her plans to him, her eyes got all grey and stormy when she was concentrating. Totally distracting.

"Hey, Wise girl?" He said, moving to sit beside her.

"That's nice, Percy," She mumbled, totally enthralled in her design.

"Annabeth, listen up," He said, poking her in the side.

She flinched and looked over at him through her glasses - an accessory she hated and Percy loved (they were a part of her she never let anyone except him see for extended periods of time, preferring to wear her contacts day in and day out) - raising a calculating eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, her voice clearly demonstrating her current state of 'my temper is on its last thread, Jackson'.

"I found this letter in your bag," Percy started, "And I just wanted to ask...why?" Annabeth held her hand out, and Percy placed it in her palm, letting his fingers brush against hers. She read it over and as she read, Percy watched a blush rise on her face. He smiled, and leaned his head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her lemon soap, mingled with the unmistakable smell of something he couldn't name, something that was just so completely Annabeth.

"Oh Gods," Annabeth groaned, putting the letter down, "I didn't think that was still in there." She huffed and looked at Percy.

"I think it's rather good," He shrugged, "I think it's cute." Annabeth flicked him on the forehead and he lifted his head off her shoulder. "Ouch," He muttered, "Jeez, call a girl cute and she flicks you - is this the world we live in today?"

Annabeth regarded him with a dangerous look.

"Aw, don't be mad," Percy pleaded, putting on his puppy-dog face. He pouted at her, hoping she would finally succumb to the charms of his award-winning beg. She raised an eyebrow, and then flicked his forehead again.

Percy scowled and stopped pouting. "Fine," He relented, "I won't call you 'cute' anymore, okay? Just stop flicking me!"

Annabeth kept her composure. "Why were you looking in my bag?" She demanded.

"I was looking for a pen," He answered.

"And when you found this piece of paper, you just picked it up and read it?" She asked incredulously. "Percy, that violates, like, three basic human rights!"

"It so does not!" He argued, "I'm not that dumb."

"Next time you want a pen, just ask, okay?" She said with a huff.

"Okay," He agreed. She returned to her blueprint, Percy watching her pencil fly across the paper with practiced skill. Only seventeen and designing the city of the gods - not half bad.

"Did you miss me that much?" He asked softly. Annabeth sighed, and gently placed her sketch and pencil on the bedside table.

"You were MIA for eight months, Perseus," She stated, "Yeah, I really did 'miss you that much'." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I didn't know if you remembered me, much less if you were even alive. You could say I was pretty damn worried."

Percy took her hand in his, and intertwined their fingers. He lifted their hands to his mouth and gently pressed his lips to hers. She looked over at him, blushing slightly.

"I missed you too, Annabeth Chase," He murmured against her skin. He lowered their hands, and he tugged her closer to him, and she sat comfortably in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twisting softly into his hair. Percy smiled and held her against his body, their body heat mixing and creating a gentle electricity between them.

"I love you," He muttered into her hair, "Babe."

Annabeth pulled her face back and gave him an unimpressed look. "Seriously, Seaweed brain?" She rolled her eyes.

"A guy can't call his girlfriend babe anymore, either?" Percy let out a mock-heavy sigh. "What has happened to this world?"

"Don't make me give you a speech on women's rights and demeaning terms."

"No ma'am." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, moving them gently, tasting the faint remainders of the hot chocolate they had shared - neither of them having enough money on them for their own earlier on in the day. He pulled back and grinned at her.

"You taste like hot chocolate," They said in unison. Briefly, they both looked shocked, then the young demigods burst into laughter, resting their foreheads on the other's.

"We aren't even finishing each other's sentences anymore," Annabeth laughed, "We're saying the same thing. Oh Gods, this is bad."

"I think it's actually...cute," Percy said with a teasing smile. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him and tugged none-too-gently on some hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ouch!" He scowled at her. She winked, and connected their lips again, kissing him with a determination that Percy had grown accustomed to - Annabeth did everything with conviction, whether it be designing temples, slaying monsters, or kissing, she always acted with purpose. He loved it.

As his lips parted, Annabeth pulled away. Percy put on a pout.

"I love you, Percy," She said seriously, "I don't care if people think we're too young to know what love is, I don't. But if there's one thing I'm completely sure of right now, it's that I love you."

Percy smiled. "I know." He leaned in to kiss her again, but she leaned away.

"'I know'?" She said incredulously, "After all that, you say, 'I know'?"

Percy quickly realized his mistake and said, "If I had to tell you how much I love you, Annabeth Chase, I'd never get around to kissing you. I love you, and you know I love you, so can I please kiss you now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're such a Seaweed brain," She sighed, "Fine."

They met in the middle, their lips molding together, moving with intent, and their bodies mimicking the perfect way their lips fit together.

Like two pieces of a puzzle, Percy and Annabeth fit.

* * *

**A/N: Ah it feels good to write me some Percabeth. It's been too long. Thanks for reading! I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does. A review will be replied to and cherished for all of eternity.**

**Also, I'm thinking of maybe adding more onshots to this, make this a oneshot compilation. Thoughts? I have quite a few already written up. **

**Also, I'm on tumblr! My username is breezered, I'm just starting to get my act together and post some stuff up there. **

**Cheers, and stay beautiful!**

**-breezered.**


	2. Of Sums, Ninety, and Friday is Bride-day

"So the sum of a sequence is all the terms added together," Annabeth explained to Percy, "Which can be found with this formula - are you even listening?" She glared at him across the Jackson-Blofis kitchen table. Percy blinked rapidly a few times, not entirely erasing the glazed over look he had on his face.

"Yes," He stumbled over his words, "Um, of course. Math, yay, love math!" He grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend and hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him.

"Did you even hear half the things I said during the past ten minutes?" She asked incredulously, gesturing to his open binder and textbook.

"Something about adding something to another thing which gets you a number?" Percy mumbled, blushing. He really hadn't been paying any attention at all. He found Annabeth way too distracting to even think about listening to her talk about math. He had learned to tune out the words and just hear the comforting tones of her voice.

Annabeth scowled at him and slammed the textbook shut. "If you won't listen, in leaving," She huffed, "I don't have to be here tutoring you, Jackson, I have my own shit to learn. I have eighty questions due for chemistry on Monday and I haven't started yet!" She stood up from the table and marched to his door.

"Aw, Annabeth, no," He pleaded, "I'm sorry, I am. I'll listen now, promise!" He trailed behind her. "No way you have eighty questions, that's ridiculous!"

She whirled around. "Twenty-four on one sheet, thirty-six on another, and two more with fifteen questions each."

Percy did a calculation in his head. "That's ninety, actually."

Annabeth held back a frustrated scream. As much as she loved Percy, he could be a real idiot sometimes, and thoroughly irritating. "Not helping, Percy."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile and reached out, taking her hand. "Monday is in two days," He said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, "And you are supposed to stay over tonight, because mom and Paul are out and try don't want me to be home alone." He took her other hand and pulled her gently towards him. "Please, Wise girl?" He pouted, widening his sea green eyes.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and held back the smile that was threatening to escape. She had an almost perfect immunity to Percy's puppy-dog face, but every now and then he managed to convince her.

"I'm only staying because I like your mattress," She clarified, "It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than the one in my dorm." Percy grinned from ear to ear. He planted a swift kiss on her forehead and dragged her back into the kitchen.

"Okay, teach me!" He said, sitting down eagerly at the table. Annabeth looked at the textbook and wrinkled her nose.

"Can we not do math?" She suggested, "Can we just...watch a movie or do something as equally mindless?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "This coming from a child of Athena? The head counsellor, no less!" He pressed a hand to his heart and gasped. "What is this world coming to? When a super-nerd doesn't want to do math an-"

Annabeth threw a pen at him, hitting him right between the eyes. "Shut up, Seaweed brain," She laughed, leading the way into the family room. She settled down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Can we watch TLC?" Percy asked, sitting down beside her and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Annabeth made a gagging noise and shook her head furiously. "We're watching the discovery channel," She stated, "If you're lucky, there might even be a show about fish."

"But it's Friday! Friday is bride-day!" Percy protested.

"Oh my Gods, Percy, what are you, a twelve-year-old girl?"

Percy blushed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Fine. Discovery channel."

Annabeth smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Obviously."

Percy sighed, and prepared himself for a long nap.

* * *

**A/N: An update ridiculously quickly! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from you guys : ) there's more to come - which leads me to a question which you can answer in a review: jealous Annabeth, or jealous Percy?**

**Thanks everyone! Reviews are loved and replied to!**

**Stay amazing,**

**-breezered.**


	3. Of Sweat, Sun, and Suggestions

I looked over my shoulder at Percy. He was standing over by the water cooler, chatting with Connor Stoll. His hair was damp with sweat from practicing swordplay in the scorching July sun. His face glistened with perspiration, and his cheeks were flushed. I smiled to myself, admiring my boyfriend, best friend, either works. His red shirt stuck to his torso in all the right places, and it rode up as he stretched his arms up.

Gods, if only that boy knew what he did to me sometimes.

I was lying in the bleachers, absent-mindedly sketching out a plan for tomorrow night's capture the flag. The Athena cabin had been on a winning streak as of late, and I'd be damned if I let that streak come to an end.

I huffed as my hair, becoming frizzy in the heat, escaped its ponytail. I put my pencil down and sat up to put it back in its place. As I did this, Percy looked up at the stands and waved at me. I smiled back, and he began to make his way up towards me. I waited for him patiently, smoothing out my light tank top and denim shorts, while simultaneously trying to make sure I didn't smell like gross sweat and dirt.

"Hey Wise Girl," He said as he sat down beside me, grinning his usual mischievous, lopsided grin.

"Hello," I answered, smiling, "How goes the training?"

Percy laughed, "It's more like practice than training," He said, rolling up the sleeves of his tshirt. "Just keeping in form." I tried my hardest to not run a hand over his biceps.

"It's too hot for anything, if you ask me," I said, flopping back onto the bench dramatically. "I'm melting, Percy, melting!" He laughed and poked my stomach. I swatted his hand away, allowing him to take hold of it and begin playing with my fingers. I sighed, happy.

It had been a year since the second giant war, and everything was going just fine. We were both starting our final year of high school after the summer. I had turned eighteen in March, and it had been one hell of a demigod party. Let's just say I'll never let Travis and Connor supply the drinks ever again, for anything.

"You're being a bit over dramatic, Annabeth," Percy spoke, "It isn't that hot. It's just sunny, that's all. Besides, you tan so easily, it's not like you'll be getting a sunburn or anything."

I sat back up, and regarded him with an eyebrow raised. "I don't believe you've ever heard of this thing called 'skin cancer', have you?" Percy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"If you're just going to sit there and insult me, I think I'll go back to my practicing," He pouted.

"Fine by me," I answered, "You're much more attractive from a distance when I don't have to hear your kelpy thoughts." I smiled innocently at his offended look. He furrowed his eyebrows and I shrugged, picking up my pencil once again. Just as I was about to draw in another archer, I felt strong arms pull me up. I stumbled to my feet, trapped in Percy's wonderful arms.

"Woukd you like something?" I questioned flippantly. Without any preamble, Percy pressed his lips to mine, thoroughly quieting me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with a matched passion. My hands tangled in his damp, sweaty hair, and his held my hips against his. His body heat is overwhelming, and I cursed the day's temperature and the high afternoon sun, because I really didn't want to ever have to stop kissing this boy. Percy pulled back first, and smiled at me.

"If you're getting too hot, I know this great place to cool down," He said, his eyes locking with mine. "In fact, you can meet me on the dock at the lake in five minutes and I'll show you." He winked at me, and I was more than a little shocked. Percy isn't usually one to drop hints about sneaking off somewhere and, well...

I nodded, biting my bottom lip, the day's heat aiding an overreaction to his suggestive words.

"See you then," He said, and he jogged down the bleachers, leaving me to gather up my things, and rush back to my cabin. As I make to leave for the lake, I catch my reflection in a mirror. My cheeks are flushed with anticipation and my eyes are bright with excitement.

If only that boy knew what he did to me.

* * *

**A/N: I know, neither ofthem are jealous. I'm still working on those. It's ridiculously difficult to get them to do what I want. **

**I am super eager to take requests, suggestions, anything! Reviews will be replied to aand always taken into account.**

**I hope you enjoyed : )**

**Stay amazing, my lovely readers!**

**-breezered.**


	4. Of Little Things, Smoking, and Love

There were little things about Annabeth that Percy couldn't stand.

The first was that she was always obsessively cleaning the tiniest things. If he left a sock in the living room, she would nag him to pick it up, or do it herself and get pissed off at him for not doing it in the first place.

Secondly, she was likely the most stubborn person in the entire world. It was always her way, her will, her want. Sometimes he felt like he never had a choice in anything that happened in their home or relationship.

She also smoked when she was stressed - and as pressures at work, at home, and at camp rose, the more money she was spending on cigarettes. He hated how she would sometimes forget to open the window of her study, and the next day it would smell rank and stale.

Half the time Annabeth fell asleep in her study, head down on her desk. She pushed herself to her limits, focusing entirely on the job at hand. Percy often found himself carrying her into their bedroom at night, so that she wouldn't have an awful cramp in her neck (which would only give her something more to complain about).

But as love goes, as much as he hated these annoying little things that she did, Percy had a hundred more things that he loved about her.

Her determination, perseverance, bravery, iron will, and dedication. The way she would wear her glasses around the house and they were lopsided and slightly too large for her face. How she would crawl into bed with him and curl up against his body, telling him "I love you" in a million different ways. Her curly blonde hair that never cooperated with her own wishes but Percy loved it that way. How she would braid it after a shower and (if she was in a good mood) sometimes let Percy try his hand at braiding it.

When she found the time to relax, her smile was radiant and contagious. Percy never wanted her to stop smiling. Her laughter was like music to his ears, although she hated it and thought it sounded like a donkey of some sort.

Percy knew there were things about him that she wished she could change, but never would. He understood her, how she had to have a clean, spartan work area and home so that she could feel in control of something in her life. How her determination drove her to do more than what was expected, and spend more time worrying than is necessary. Her smoking habit wasn't something that could be easily reversed; and even if Percy would never tell anyone, he thought she looked sort of sexy with a half-finished smoke between her lips (she always had been a closeted rebel).

And so, as it is with love, Percy put up with the small things because of the bigger things. The bigger things that would always make their relationship worth it.

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it. I'm thinking of doing one like this for Annabeth, too. If you have any requests, I would positively LOVE to hear them! **

**If you have any thoughts, questions, comments, poems, or haikus, drop a review or PM and I will get back to you!**

**Thank you so much for reading! : )**

**-breezered.**


	5. Of Parties, Jealousy, and Hickies

Percy hated parties.

It was basically a bunch of teenagers getting wasted and trying to hook up with one another. He wasn't a fan of the latter, especially because of how many males had tried to hit on Annabeth tonight.

Damn her for being so beautiful.

Percy was now watching from the corner of the kitchen as Annabeth chatted with Colin Ford, a member of Goode's mathletes, by the counter. He wasn't ugly, and they seemed to be having an in depth discussion about something or other.

And Annabeth was definitely looking on the drunk side of tipsy. Percy had had a few himself, so he was sending glowers across the room at Colin Ford, who didn't even notice. Bastard. As Percy noticed Colin's hand wandering towards Annabeth, he pushed off the wall and stormed over to them.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Where've you been? I missed you." She took a sip from her cup and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. He put his own arm around her shoulders, drawing her in closely to his body.

"Hey, man," Colin greeted, "You have a smart girlfriend." Percy rolled his eyes. Understatement. She's the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Smart didn't even begin to cover it.

"Thanks," Percy said through his teeth, "My girlfriend is pretty smart." He made sure to emphasize the word girlfriend. Of course, he noticed how Colin's eyes were focused on Annabeth's bum, and Percy did not like that one bit.

"Hey, Ford," He said menacingly, "Her eyes are below her waist. Got it?" Percy narrowed his eyes at the mathlete. He towered over Colin by a good four inches, establishing his height of 6'2" as a tool for intimidation.

Colin shrank away. "Oh, yeah, sorry man," He stuttered. Percy glared. Annabeth looked confused and Percy decided it was time for him to cut her off at that drink. He gently took the cup away and placed it on the counter.

"You can leave now," Percy told Colin. The mathlete nodded, and scurried away.

Annabeth looked up at him and put a hand on his cheek. "You are so cute when you're jealous," She told him matter-of-factly. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched up, and your eyes get darker."

"Jealous?" Percy said incredulously, "Me? Bah. Never." He tilted his head and kissed the inside of her wrist. "I just don't like that guy. He's a sleaze." Annabeth rolled her eyes and patted his cheek.

"Okay, Seaweed brain," She patronized, "Whatever you say." Percy frowned, and blushed.

"I wasn't jealous," He mumbled. "I just don't like it when other guys try to flirt with you. You're mine, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth felt a shiver run down her spine. She loved it when Percy got possessive, something only drunk Annabeth would be able to admit. "Am I?" She teased.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Yes." He pressed his lips to hers. Annabeth wasted no time whatsoever in deepening the kiss, parting Percy's lips with a brush of her tongue. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she stood on the tips of her toes, trying to get as close to her boyfriend as possible. Percy managed to lift her up and place her on the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. He began kissing his way down her neck, and stopped near the base of her neck. He worked that spot, causing Annabeth to let out noises that were best left for behind closed doors.

He pulled back and smiled triumphantly at Annabeth. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then it dawned on her. She gasped and slapped him.

"Ow!" He cried out. Annabeth frowned at him and let her legs fall from his waist.

"You are an ass, Perseus," She scolded, "Just because you're jealous of me simply talking to a member of the male gender, does not give you any right to...to...to give me a hickey!"

She looked so put-out, scowling at him and covering the spot on her neck with her hand, Percy almost felt sorry. Then he remembered how much he wanted to strangle Colin Ford, and he felt fine.

"You're mine," He repeated, "And now people know."

He looked so proud of himself that Annabeth almost felt like forgiving him - then she wondered how on earth she was going to cover this up (her schoolmates would never let her hear the end of it).

"That's so...male of you," She commented, "You have too much pent up testosterone." She sighed and lowered her hand. As she went to continue scolding her boyfriend, a small, thin brunette wearing a very skimpy dress walked by them, giggling and waving shyly at Percy. He waved back, and the girl stopped and smiled at him.

"Hey Percy," She said, obviously flirting with him, "How's it going?"

Annabeth started to see red.

"Not bad," Percy replied, "You look really nice tonight, Naomi." Naomi blushed.

"This old thing?" She flirtatiously put a hand on Percy's arm. "You're too much, Percy. Oh, there's Hannah! Sorry I have to go. See you around?"

"See you," Percy answered with a smile.

Yup, Annabeth wanted to kill that Naomi girl. Or Percy. Instead, she settled for grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulled him back to her. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pressed her lips against his, initiating a rough kiss, forcing Percy to submitting her will now. She pulled back and kissed along his jawline. When she reached his ear, she stopped and whispered in it, lips brushing him lightly as they formed her words.

Percy's eyes widened at what she was saying, and it might have been the slight buzz of the alcohol he had consumed, but before she could finish speaking, Percy lowered her from the counter and grabbed their jackets. They stumbled out onto the street, and began walking to the Jackson-Blofis apartment, their hands holding on tightly to the other's. It was only ten minutes away, but the two teenagers kept stopping every few meters to kiss quickly and look up at the few visible stars.

They snuck into Percy's room via the fire escape. Percy had to help Annabeth through the window as she was having trouble coordinating her limbs. Once they were in, Percy locked his bedroom door and was pulled onto the bed by an eager Annabeth. He hovered over her as she helped him out of his coat, then sweater, and then t-shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, and he leaned down and kissed her, their legs tangling and Percy's hair tickling Annabeth's forehead. The kiss was intense and unrefined, raw emotion being forced into this action of lips connecting.

By the end of the night, more than lips had connected, and they lay comfortably in each other's arms, sleeping soundly until the morning.

* * *

**A/N: so that is attempt number one at jealousy. I'm not pleased with it, but hey. If you have any ideas for improvement, please tell me, I need some advice from a different point of view.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-breezered.**


	6. Of Push-ups, Muscles, and Arms

"You need my help with what?" Annabeth asked Percy as he changed into a pair of gym shorts.

"Working out," He clarified, "I'm losing my strength, Annabeth! I'm weak now!"

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend's toned chest and arms from her position on his bed, and raised an eyebrow."Percy, as someone who spends a fair amount of time seeing you without clothing, I can guarantee you that you are definitely still strong."

Percy blushed and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, putting his hands on her knees and looking up into her eyes. "Please, Wise Girl?" He pleaded, "Humour me. Coach says I need to work on my arms."

Annabeth thought his arms were pretty damn near perfect, but she gave in. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" Percy smiled widely at her and stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Okay, so I'm going to do push-ups, and I need you to lie on my back for added weight." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, then got into a push-up position on the floor.

Annabeth sighed and did as he'd asked. She lay down on his back, on her back, and gave the go-ahead. Percy lowered himself down, almost so that his chest touched the floor, and, with his muscles rippling, pushed back up. Annabeth was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving under her. Percy did a total of thirty push-ups, and then let himself lie on the ground. Annabeth took this as her cue to get off him, and she rolled off his back and onto the floor beside him.

"Like I said, Seaweed Brain," She told him, rubbing his bare back with her hand, "You're pretty freakin' strong already." Percy grinned at her and closed his eyes.

"This feels really nice," He mumbled, "Your hand, I mean." Percy smiled lazily at her and she leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome," She said against his skin. He closed his eyes and shuffled his body over to Annabeth, flipping on his back. He opened his arms and she settled into his side, her head resting gently on his chest.

"Nap?" Percy mumbled into her hair, wrapping his arms around her and tangling their legs.

Annabeth sighed and nodded, resting her hand on his shoulder. "One thing, Percy," She said into his skin.

"Mhm?"

"I love your arms."

Percy laughed, the action rumbling through his chest and against Annabeth. "Nap, Wise Girl," He said.

It was a very good nap.

* * *

**A/N: I always seem to finish these with cuddles or sexy-times. Ah well, I can't help it. These two write themselves some nights.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed or both, and to anyone who has reviewed so far! I love your reviews, and I will reply ASAP to any reviews or messages! I'm open to suggestions/requests, too!**

**Thank you, and remain awesome.**

**-breezered.**


End file.
